When Your Heart Stops Beating
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: James Potter has stopped. Stopped what you ask? Stopped trying to win Lily's heart. Then a hostage situation causes Lily to evaluate her mistakes and change her opinon of her raven haired resucer.


I Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You -  
I drink good coffee every morning Comes from a place that's far away And when I'm done I feel like talking Without you here there is less to say I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy What is closer to the truth That if I lived till I was 102 I just don't think I'll ever get over you

I'm no longer moved to drink strong whisky 'Cause I shook the hand of time and I knew That if I lived till I could no longer climb my stairs I just don't think I'll ever get over you Your face it dances and it haunts me Your laughter's still ringing in my ears I still find pieces of your presence here Even after all these years But I don't want you thinking I don't get asked to dinner 'Cause I'm here to say that I sometimes do Even though I may soon feel the touch of love I just don't think I'll ever get over you If I lived till I was 102 I just don't think I'll ever get over you

Colin Hay -----------------------------------------------------------

"So many lovely ladies to choose from" Sirius smirked loudly to no one in particular.  
James walked next to Remus with an amused expression on his face.  
"What's Padfoot doing Moony"  
"He has made a list of 5 'lucky' ladies that get to occupy him to the ball" They both took a moment to share a look of bewilderment/weariness/amusement.  
"Whose he narrowed it down too?" That question was answered by Sirius in an announcement as a heard of girls circled around him.  
"Now ladies I hate to disappoint many of you but this is my final decision" He said in a mournful tone walking to Prongs and Moony with an amused expression.  
"You are horrible you know that right?" "I own it though Moony"  
Sirius grabbed an apple and turned in his seat so he could wink at two of his choices.  
"Who are you going with?" James shot at Remus cautiously.  
"Amy Applebee" he whispered back blushing slightly.  
"Nice mate" James smiled clapping him on the back.  
"How bout you"  
James shrugged and paused for a moment.  
"I was gonna either go solo or ask Shelby Prewitt"  
"Nice choice...so you're over Evans"  
James gestured to Lily who was (not-so-subtly) glaring in his direction.  
"What's the point anymore"  
Remus gazed sadly on his dejected friend. James never gave up on something he wanted,  
Especially for 6 years.  
"You sure about that"  
James hesitated slightly but then nodded.  
"I only cause her pain; I might as well go out with some one who actually likes me"  
"Good point"  
"So what are we going to do with this one"  
James laughed and shook his head.  
Sirius was kissing the whip cream of a girls face.  
"You're the one with the most manners"  
Remus sighed and grabbed Sirius by the collar as James poured pudding on his head.  
"What?" Sirius asked unfazed.  
"Can you not?" Remus questioned knowingly.  
"What have a bit of fun"  
"Ah the rest of us would like to able to eat"  
"How's that stopping you"  
"Do you even know her name"  
"She's number 4"  
"You numbered them"  
"Yeah too many names to try and remember in one day"  
Remus closed eyes and slowly opened them to see James shaking with laughter beside him.  
"Just go" Remus told Sirius.  
At one point James had to lean on Remus for support.  
"Whoo he doesn't know how stupid he is does he"  
"Nope"  
"Oh well lets go finish our Transfig"  
"You are so weird this year James Potter doing his homework on time, I should die of shock"  
Remus mocked causing James to turn his dirty blonde hair pink.  
"Oh you will die of shock but not because of that" James muttered evilly to himself as Remus walked unaware into the common room.

"Lily stop shooting Potter evil looks and focus" Alice ordered frustrated her dark brown Hair falling into her hazel eyes.  
"Old habit" Lily seethed.  
"Well get rid of it"  
"I know he turned my hair blonde only he would do something that stupid"  
Alice rolled her eyes irritably.  
"He wasn't even in the classroom"  
"When has that ever stopped him"  
"Would you stop? Haven't you noticed? For the past 3 months he has left you alone"  
"What do you call Halloween?" Lily fired back.  
"It was the annual Halloween ball of course Potter and those idiots are going to pull a prank it's their main reason for existence." James agreed airily.  
Lily rolled her eyes as her rage of stubbornness continued on.  
"Well he probably has a bet with his friends then at how long he can last" Lily stated smugly.

Frank Longbottom came by and sat next to Alice.  
"What's wrong babe"  
"This one" Alice directed at Lily huffing.  
"What did she do"  
"She still hates Potter"  
"Really? Didn't he give up on her awhile ago?" Frank frowned his eyebrows confusedly.  
"She can't see it"  
"You know I'm right here!" Lily fired up.  
Amy Applebee skipped in her braids swinging about.  
"What did Black do?" She asked hesitantly placing a hand on her hip.  
"We are talking about Potter I don't know if Black did something most likely did though"  
"Is it hate marauders day?" Frank whispered cautiously.  
"Basically everyday with Lily"  
"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU"  
"MISS EVANS KINDLY LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Professor McGonagall ordered from the head table.  
"Sorry Professor" Lily blushed ashamedly lowering herself.  
"Now Amies I doubt you can reason with this one but Frank and I are out" Alice told her tiredly.  
"You okay honey"  
"I'm fine I just have aged ten years from talking to Lily about Potter"  
"I know what you mean she's stubborn as hell about him"  
"Too bad though that their the only ones who don't see she head over heels for him"  
"Yeah I know" Frank sighed putting an arm around his girlfriend adoringly.

"It's been too quiet Albus they are planning something" McGonagall stated pacing the length of Dumbledore's office worriedly.  
"I know it Minerva it is a question of not if but when" Dumbledore responded tiredly.  
"Are you sure of this keeping this dance"  
"The students have already purchased their dress robes"  
"But Albus"  
"Minerva we might as well give them one last school event before their graduation"  
"But their safety"  
"I am well aware of it and I know the students need this to let loose before they have to face this war head on" Dumbledore sighed seriously rubbing his eyes.  
"What do you mean Albus? They are just kids what could any of them do"  
Albus Dumbledore looked out the window and saw Sirius throwing snow balls at Remus and Peter as James helped his side.  
"More than anyone could expect out of them"

Do You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison?  
-  
In the middle of a gun fight In the center of a restaurant They say, "come with your arms raised high!"

Well they're never gonna get me Like a bullet through a flock of doves To wage this war against your faith in me, Your life will never be the same On your mother's eyes say a prayer Say a prayer

Chorus Now, but I can't And I don't know How we're just human as god had made us Well I can't, well I can't Too much, too late and just not enough of us Paying more for your dying wish I kiss your lips again

We lost three of the cards, and the checkers are lost My cellmate is a killer, he made me do push-ups Well nobody cares if you're losing yourself Am I losing myself? I miss my mom Give me the chair, a lethal injection A swing from the rope if you dare But nobody knows, imma drop my soap

Chorus Now, well I cant And I don't know How we're just human as god had made us Well I cant, well I cant Too much, too late and just not enough of us Paying more for your dying wish I kiss your lips again

To your room What they ask of you Will make you want to sit So long But I dont remember Why remember?

Life is but a dream for the dead And well I, I wont go down by myself But ill go down with my friends Now now now now. now now now. now now now My Chemical Romance  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black sat on the Gryffindor sofa surrounded by girls and he wasn't complaining.  
James Potter slid down the bansister and walked out of the Heads common room smoothly.  
Remus Lupin was already at the dance sitting things up with the other prefects.  
Peter Pettigrew stood in the middle of Slitherns cowarding in fear.  
The Maurauders have been tainted ever since.

"Aw Lily you look stunning" Amy admired happily twirling her hair.  
"Have you looked in a mirror?" Lily retorted to Alice admiring her powers.  
"I hope Remus agrees" Amy blushed nervously.  
"He will !!! i mean if you look half as good do right now!" Alice shot back smugly strutting to them.  
She did a model run walk before breaking out in laughter.  
"Now ladies lets show those boys what men look at" Lily and Amy laughed histerically as Alice walked down first.  
Franks jaw dropped as Alice strutted past him.  
"Are you coming or not?" she called over her shoulder.  
Frank drooled after her.  
Remus then sprinted in and skidded to a hault seeing Amy.  
"ah you look...wow" Amy blushed a deep red as she linkied arms with him and walked to the great hall blushing the whole way.  
Lily came down last and saw no guy waiting for her.  
Her own falut of course she was too busy planing the dance she forgot to get a date to it.  
"Solo it is then" Lily sighed sadly grabbing her purse.

Sirius stood with Remus and Peter by the punch bowl.  
"Don't spike it Padfoot do you remember the last time you did that"  
Sirius grinned evily.  
"Ah yes i'll never forget the look of anger on her face"  
Peter smiled lightly but stopped himself.  
'if they knew what you have done to them'  
"You okay pete? Eat too much cheeze?" Sirius smirked patting him on the back.  
The students filled in and they returned to their dates.

"Where's James?" Lily asked seeing a missing person.  
"Did you just call him J"  
"I don't know i haven't seen him since an hour ago" Remus cutting Sirius off.  
Remus quietly whispered something to Amy causing her to blush and follow him.  
"They are so cute together" Lily beamed.  
"Yeah" Sirius smirked at Remus approvingly causing Remus to blush heavily.  
"Well you should be getting to your dates Black" Lily laughed.  
"They can wait a minute i need shine in my glory"  
Lily turned and gave Sirius a werid look.  
"What did you do to cause this"  
"Remus is good with manners and such but forwardness not so much so i just made him get the balls to do it"  
Lily susprised Sirius by laughing at this.  
"For once you did good"  
"I'm not the only one who is doing good"  
"He really loves you, you know" Sirius continued.  
Her smile flatered.  
"You might want to get over their" Lily guestered to the 5 bored looking bimbos on the edge of the dance floor.  
Sirius smirked regaining his posture and strutting over to the girls.  
"Hello ladies!"

Lily sighed slightly she was about to go sit at the single girls table when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"We need to get everyone out of here now!" James shouted frantically his hair wildly askew.  
"James what did you do?" She accused naturally.  
BAM! All the teachers along with several students went outside the grounds to find the source of it.  
Several people in hoods surrounded the hall.  
"BUMBARDUM!" McGongall attempted shooting it at the door but it was use the teachers were locked out.  
"How could this have happened? Surely there is one teacher that was on duty!" All 20 teachers stood their confused.  
"Wheres Albus?" Slughorn asked angrily.  
"He's at the Ministry" McGongall admitted regrettfully.  
" Hagrid, Horace, Ferer and I should stay here while Violet and Alexander you go and inform the ministry"  
McGongall ordered slowly.  
Minerva McGongall has never been a frightened woman but at this moment with not knowing the circumstances of the situation inside.  
Was it a hostage situation?  
Where they looking for someone?  
Or where they his followers?

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" one hooded man ordered causing a ripple of silence threw the students. There were 10 armed guards to 30 7th years (who were unwanded at the door so that no fights would break out). 30 of the other students went outside or were already in bed, clueless.  
James stood infront of Lily and Remus exchanging looks with Sirius.  
"NOW WHO IS IN CHARGE"  
James left Lily with Remus and walked to up to them fearlessly.  
"I am"  
The mans cruel smile twisted in laughter.  
"Then you will serve as an example" Two men took him and hauled him out of the room.  
Lily paled and her eyes widened in fear.  
"Now if anyone does anything stupid i will kill an hostage it's that simple" "Any questions"  
"What about James?" Lily asked fearfully.  
Three of the men grinned to each other.  
"I'm sorry to say my dear you will be with out his services for the rest of the night"  
Sirius balled his fists at his side.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we are not here for you but if you make yourself a nousance i will have no displeasure of disposing you"  
A few girls shrieked causing their dates put protective arms around there shoulders.  
Lily was shaking fearfully from head to toe.  
'they couldn't kill him i mean James ...they they can't'  
Sirius pulled Remus behind the girls.  
"We have to do something"  
"But what is the question" "NOW FIRST HOSTAGE TO BE KILLED!" He thumbed threw the crowd.  
"How about this young lady" A skinny brunettes hazel eyes widened as he sent a crucio at her.  
She screamed loudly flailing about in her chair until he lifted the curse.  
A hallow silence filled the air as she fell to the floor.  
"So now you know that we are are serious"  
They stayed their for another hour this time no deaths as long as they behaved.  
Remus began noticing that four of the 10 captors were gone.  
"Well two went with James the other two must be looking for something then" Sirius whispered back to Remus.  
"But what"  
They decussed all the things in Hogwarts that's valuable.  
Then it occured to Sirius, the most valuable thing was Gryffindors sword in Dumbledores office.  
"They can't get in without a password though"  
"And it would have sealed itself against anyone it doesn't reconize" "We have to get everyone out of here but we can't do it alone"  
"But they got in on foot because you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds so that means they means buissness because they have planned it specifically. It's not a concidence that Dumbledore is gone today and all the teachers aren't on duty." Lily interupted.  
"What are you implying"  
"That you be yourself" Lily hinted.  
Sirius moved and gave Alice a look, she got Frank. Frank slowly slid over to them.

"Sirius is going to get in trouble and get James so we can get some wands and regain the castle"  
"We need all the guys on our signal later to fight back so tell the Prewitt twins, Lovegood and Finnigan"  
"Will do" Frank nodded.  
"YOU!" one guard shouted at Sirius.  
"What"  
"Quit talking"  
"What if i don't?"Sirius retorted fistely standing up and walking into his face.  
"What are you gonna do about it"  
"CRUCIO"  
Sirius screamed in pain causing the others to pale considerably.  
"take him 2!" 'Number 2' grabbed Sirius arm and dragged him out of the room.  
Remus was about to be worried when Sirius shot him a weak but reassuring wink.

"Tell us the password"  
"No"  
"Boy tell us or you die"  
"No"  
James was kneeling on the floor with a defiant look on his face.  
"Crucio"  
His face controlled in pain but he wouldn't scream for these bastards.  
Then a snake like man entered the room the room sending shivers down his spine.  
"Why hello Potter it's been awhile" 


End file.
